Identity resolution applications typically perform one or both of identity resolution and relationship resolution. Identity resolution attempts to answer the question “Who is who?”—i.e., determines whether multiple records that appear to describe different identities actually refer to the same entity (e.g., the same individual). For example, records identifying two women with different last names may in fact refer to the same woman having both a familial surname and a married surname. Relationship resolution attempts to answer the question “Who knows whom?” in order to determine benefits and/or risks of relationships among identities, such as customers, employees, vendors, and so forth. Relationship resolution is typically performed by cross-referencing data from various sources. For example, a relationship may be identified between two individuals sharing a common address or telephone number. An example of an identity resolution application is InfoSphere Identity Insight, available from International Business Machines Corp. (IBM®) of Armonk, N.Y.